1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a corrosion inhibitor combination for cooling systems containing antifreeze with solutions based on water soluble alcohols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches that each of the inhibitors included in the antifreeze composition of this invention is effective in preventing corrosion in automotive antifreeze.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,220 discloses an example of a good quality antifreeze of the prior art. My invention provides an improvement over such formulations.